dragonball_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Xicor Saga
The Xicor Saga is the first arc in the Dragon Ball AF 'series. After Goku leaves Earth, the remaining Z-fighters train harder than ever to be prepared for the next enemy invading Earth, but they never knew they had to face such an enemy.... __________credits: dragonball fanon wiki After Frieza's defeat on Namek, Goku was on his trip to the 'Yardrat planet where Goku met "Princess" Lila (the Western Supreme Kai). Goku was given a feast which later caused him to feel tired, prompting him to sleep. Using this opportunity, Lila steals a sample of Goku's DNA to create an ultimate being, Xicor. Lila soon makes her debut, along with Xicor, as the first antagonists of Dragon Ball AF 12 years after Goku's goodbye. _____________________ While Goten and Uub were stopping Pilaf and his gang from robbing a bank, two space pods landed in a wasteland, with the Western Supreme Kai emerging with her son Xicor. The two immediately head to find Earth's greatest power and come across Goten, whom they nearly kill and causes a great shockwave around the whole planet. Gohan senses the power and comes to his brother's aid. hey are ultimately no match for Xicor and waste all their power. With all their energy exhausted, the heroes stand no chance against Xicor. Then Gohashi appears with an amazing speed of 300 000 km/hr. Full of instant power, he fires a Kamehameha at Xicor. Gohashi tells everyone to get back and suddenly transforms into a Golden Great Ape. But Xicor easily defeats Gohashi and keeps strangling him until the transformed Gohashi dies of suffocation. Marron, who was hiding behind a rock saw Gohashi's body and in an explosion of rage, she unlocks her Human Hidden Power '''and fires two powerful Destructo Discs at Xicor. This attack seriously damages Xicor and grants the Z-fighters time enough to finish of Xicor. However, after Xicor transforms into a Super Saiyan 5, all of his wounds are healed and he strikes back with an enormous Ki-Blast. Gohan, the only Z-fighter, remaining conscious, then presses the SOS-Machine he got from '''Alternative Bulma. That's when Vegito appears. A short video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8xuvDz3k2o of Xicor fighting Vegito (by Mellavelli) So Vegito fought Xicor during a few minutes and he was on the winning side, but then he suddenly got flashed back to his Universe by Beerus. It resulted that it was illegal to visit other universe's without a god's permission (the creators of the multiverse championship did have permission). So with Vegito gone, nobody remains to stop Xicor and Lila. This is where Xicor seems to have conquered the Earth. A copy of Goku's Spirit was however sent to Earth by Goku himself to fight against him. But the Spirit was not nearly as strong as the real Goku and was absorbed in Xicor's black hole technique.This is where the worst part begins, as XIcor starts to receive more power from the godlike Goku training with the Dragons. As Lila starts to hypnotize humans to build an empire for her, she tries to hypnotize Xicor as well. She first tests how far she can get with her commands, asking nearly impossible things collecting the Dragon Balls in no time. She then commands him to give her his Spirit. Xicor does this by placing an opening in Lila's soul, by the end Lila has obtained Xicor's power, including that of the godly Goku. Lila starts to teleport more and more powerful creatures to Earth. She even enlarges the size of it to add more creatures! After Lila enslaves them, she becomes quickly corrupted by her amazing power and tries to bring Goku to Earth for more power. But as Goku is in a place that is not owned by anyone except the Gods, she can not bring him out of it, but as she has a new percentage of godly power because of Goku's Spirit, she is able to teleport towards this place, bringing her army with her. The mighty Dragons are able to regift a lot of creatures their will back and send them back to their homes, but before they can send the rest back. Lila finds Goku. From the moment she touches Goku's remaining Spirit she is gaining more and more power. Goku is no match for her as she has an army and the power of Xicor AND a Spirit of Goku (Goku's total power is divided in 10 Spirits, giving Lila 10% of Goku's total power). Goku loses all of his strength, even losing the ability to walk. This is where Lila achieves a power of a Saiyan God, after already being a Creator. Lila then begins to enslave Dragons. Lila returns to the Earth and begins her new era. But Beerus had noticed the dissapearance of Goku and the sudden raise of power by only one being. Beerus tells her that a Creator should not have this amount of power which would corrupt them. She answers: "I am already corrupted! And you have no idea how much I like it!" Beerus then fullfills his mission as a Destroyer and obliterates Lila, Whis is able to refund Goku's powers and so, once again, the Universe had been saved.